


Sickness

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	Sickness

怎样推倒大你三岁的同事？

答案一：霸王硬上弓——×

答案二：直接表白——×

答案三：扮猪吃老虎——√

 

那几根纤长手指生的灵活，能写整齐板书，能弹奏美妙乐曲，连普通铅笔都能被它们玩出一百种花样；那双眼睛眼角略微下垂，眼珠水润，像是有星星，睫毛很长，眨眼睛时像蝴蝶的翅膀在上下飞舞；那张嘴薄厚适中，天生肉粉色，舔唇时色气无比，重要的是，唱歌犹如雀鸣，婉转动人。吴世勋听不进教导主任的会议总结，他装作抄写PPT，眼睛却时不时看去斜对面，看一眼张艺兴的手，看一眼张艺兴的嘴，看一眼张艺兴的双眼，自导自演一场欲盖弥彰的好戏。

实习期将满，下月中要返校报道，其余和他一起来的同学都迫不及待，他也急，可是着急的点有些跑偏——和张艺兴保持肉体关系三个月，虽然从来没有表过白之类的，但是每每在床上都把张艺兴当做玻璃娃娃一样心疼，经常问他“喜不喜欢这样做”，他觉得自己意思很明白了，他并不是随便就能和谁上床的人，即便上了床也不会去问喜不喜欢这种问题。然而对方的态度很迷，从不拒绝情事，却也从不表达爱你。随着时间推移，吴世勋几乎天天都在着急上火，连带着眼神和肢体语言愈加露骨，比如说今天中午午休就摁着张艺兴在体育馆的仓库玩了把素股。

尽管过去将近四个小时，紧致腿根带来的绝妙触感仍挥之不去。张艺兴虽然是音乐老师，但由于经常锻炼，身材得以良好保持，典型的脱衣有肉穿衣显瘦，所以大腿根成为他全身上下除了小穴之外最绝妙的地方。一开始，吴世勋并没有发现这个点，还是张艺兴拒绝他在胸口留下吻痕之后，腿根便是他新开发的所在地。情动时会颤抖，绷紧时会夹得他欲罢不能，而每一次的啃咬嘬吸均会留下海棠花一样的痕迹，配着被肏红肿的小穴，简直绝妙风景。吴世勋换了个坐姿，他半勃起了。

察觉到对方悉悉索索的动作，张艺兴的眼神飘了过来，果不其然，看见吴世勋舔嘴唇的动作后，耳廓那一圈立时通红，他清了清嗓子，假装低头整理笔记，躲开对面太过露骨的视线。

看吧，这就是让他着急的地方，给什么都接收，但也止于接收。

 

会议结束后，张艺兴逃一般快步离开会议室，那个实习生的视线太可怕了，仿佛多停一秒自己就会被他吞食入腹。张艺兴躲进教员洗手间，烦躁不安。

现在后悔是不是有点儿晚了。

回想起和吴世勋的初次见面，还以为他是个不良学生，差点儿在酒吧动手。

当时发现班里的女生经常被校外流氓骚扰，张艺兴根据学生拍下的照片，某天晚上在酒吧门口发现疑似那伙流氓的人，通知了同事以后自己便先进去准备找他们理论。现在想来，真是鸡血上头天不怕地不怕，如果的确是那伙流氓，凭自己势单力薄肯定会有危险，幸好认错了人——没错，他把吴世勋和他另外几个同学误认成流氓。胶着不清之时，金钟大和边伯贤带着被骚扰的女生赶来，这场误会才解开，更巧的是那个被他揪着不放的金钟仁竟然是边伯贤的高中学弟。简直尴尬到不想做人。

比这还尴尬的是一周后来校报道的实习生正是吴世勋和他的同学。

他还记得当时自己表情有多僵硬，傻愣在原地问好也不是，走掉也不是。还是吴世勋主动跟他打了招呼，弯着一双月牙眼，笑眯眯说你好我叫吴世勋。

 

之前在酒吧争论时，曾以为这人非常难搞，瘫着一张冷冰冰的脸，说话也句句带刺。然而几次接触下来，他发现吴世勋其实就是个大男孩，爱玩爱闹，总是不自觉凭他年龄小的优势跟自己撒娇。由于之前的误会，再加上弟控本能爆发，张艺兴开始转变态度，他开始享受和吴世勋的每一次相处，任由吴世勋对自己“过从亲密”，他觉得就是兄弟嘛，兄弟之间的相处不就是这样吗？勾肩搭背，有说有笑，一起吃饭，一起上下班，一起旅游，一起打电动。就连吴世勋每一次撒娇说出的我最喜欢艺兴哥，他都笑呵呵接受。

可是，对，世间万物总会有个“可是”。三个月前，学校组织了教师春游，酒店分房间时他想都没想就答应吴世勋住一间房的要求。当时金钟大还跟自己说别总由着那小子胡来，他怎么回答来着？反正左不过是好兄弟啊，不会过分到哪儿去那套理由。还真是好大一个FLAG。

 

一群人喝得醉醺醺，三三两两勾肩搭背回了酒店。张艺兴的酒量很差，差到一杯就倒。躺在床上昏昏欲睡时，只觉有什么软软的东西贴在自己嘴上，醉眼朦胧间他看见吴世勋捧着自己脸颊一下接一下的吻着，吻着吻着舌头就伸了进来。之后的事，便顺理成章了。

实际上，两人赤裸相对时，他的酒就已经醒了大半，可是拒绝的话怎么都说不出口，只能软着身子任由吴世勋把他搓圆揉扁，翻来覆去的折腾。有了第一次就会有第二次第三次，第四五六七八次，并且之后的每一次他都非常清醒，但就是这么清醒的状态下，他都拒绝不了，甚至开始上瘾。有多上瘾呢？这么说吧，只要吴世勋的手指尖碰到脖颈，碰到腰际，大脑就不受控制涌出那些美妙体验，然后控制着四肢和躯体躺平接受，以及学会主动索取。

比如说今天午休。吴世勋像往常那样吻着他的耳垂，贴着耳朵说些不堪入耳的糙话，当时腿就软了，半推半就下被那小子牵着手去了体育馆的仓库，不过考虑到下午还有课，他坚持不让吴世勋做完全套，条件就是素股加口交。你看，尽管是坚持，也并非坚持拒绝，甚至从某种角度上来说，是欲拒还迎。

不是没怀疑过自己会不会得了性瘾之类的病，张艺兴还悄悄去找了心理医生，然而心理医生只告诉他一句话：你恋爱了。

开什么玩笑，连告白都没有的恋爱怎么可能算恋爱。只是长期炮友罢了。原以为意识到这点，脑子里一直紧绷的弦会放松，可他不仅没有放松，反而更加焦灼，为炮友这个词焦灼。

不想要炮友这种关系，想要更加稳定，更久远的，不会说崩就崩的纽带。

 

对，我喜欢上吴世勋了。

 

拧开水龙头是想洗把脸冷静冷静的，可那些眼神引起体内蠢蠢欲动，它们喧嚣叫喊，想找个出口以求发泄，想找吴世勋去发泄。张艺兴看着不停哗哗流出的水发愣，满脑子都是那人如何掌握他的弱点，如何次次让他哭着射出来，玩得他学会失禁。

真是太糟糕了。

洗手间的门突然被推开，张艺兴闻声猛地回头，待看清来人是同事兼好友边伯贤，他悄悄松了口气。

“艺兴哥？”

和边伯贤是工作以后才认识的，但这并不妨碍两人迅速成为挚友，在吴世勋到来之前，他几乎天天和边伯贤还有金钟大混在一起，吃喝玩乐打游戏，好的跟一个人似的。

“我还以为你都走了。”

“突然……肚子痛……”

怎么好意思说受不了吴世勋的眼神躲来洗手间冷静，张艺兴支吾着随便扯了个借口。

“难怪刚才开会看你脸色不好，要注意身体啊。”边伯贤顿了顿，像是想起什么，赶紧又问道：“是不是吴世——”

“伯贤，我还有事，我得赶紧走了。”

几乎是落荒而逃，甩下满脸疑惑的边伯贤，头也不回匆匆离开洗手间。他气极了，也懊恼极了，气自己连吴世勋三个字都没胆子听完，懊恼自己找不到可以倾诉秘密的对象。虽说和边伯贤关系好，可是这种事情、这种事情他怎么说的出口——和实习生维持肉体关系半年后喜欢上了实习生，还不敢表白，丢人死了。

 

六点以后的学校空荡荡，鸟鸣都听不到，只有被夕阳拉长的树影和偶尔吹过的风声。张艺兴从洗手间逃走后独自一人站在体育馆不远处的梧桐树下。那些树叶由着季节的推移越长越大，最大的一片能覆盖一个人的脸颊。和吴世勋的关系还没有这么纠缠不清时，经常能看见那小子课上到一半溜出来，站在这棵树下仰着脑袋和自己打招呼，张艺兴说过他几次，万一被教导主任抓住会直接影响他的实习成绩，可那人似乎根本不在意这些，总是撇撇嘴，敷衍了事答应他，然后第二天继续。张艺兴没了脾气，转而问他毕业后想干什么，吴世勋一改方才的无所谓，特别认真的跟他说想和张老师成为同事。成为同事就得先给学校方面留下好印象，果不其然，那人溜号次数大大减少，啧，小孩子就是小孩子，张老师为自己的曲线救国计划沾沾自喜。

谁知沾沾自喜没多久，两人就发展为炮友关系，思及此，张艺兴哭笑不得。

太阳又落下去一些，张艺兴扔了手里的树叶，抬脚准备离开，一转身就看见站在三米开外的吴世勋，全身像被冰冻般僵在那儿，本来湿润的喉咙在这一瞬间比沙漠还干燥百倍，他艰难的吞咽着，后穴条件反射变得麻痒，他发现自己即使吞下唾液湿润喉咙，也吞不下那些蠢蠢欲动。

他一定是病了，患上一种看见吴世勋就想上床的病，或者说喜欢吴世勋喜欢到想天天和他上床的病。

“张老师还没走？”

那人似乎看不见张艺兴的难堪，一步一步走过来，像普通同事那般笑眯眯问候他。

“嗯……现在就走……”

“一起吧——”

“不要！”这回他倒拒绝的干脆，但是看见吴世勋因为诧异而微微睁大的双眼，特别没出息的后悔了，张口结舌的补充道自己还有别的事。

“什么事？和边老师去吃饭？还是跟金老师去健身房？”

吴世勋越走越近，近到只有一拳之隔，他低沉富有磁性的声音毫无意外飘进耳朵。张艺兴向后躲了躲，侧过头继续撒谎：“是……是家里的事。”

“张老师干嘛躲我，我又不会吃了你。”

听听，就是这种故作委屈的态度才会让他越陷越深，然后无法自拔。

“……”

“什么？”没听清张艺兴嘟囔了什么，他上前一步把这人彻底箍死在自己的身影里。

什么什么，什么都要问清楚，你又不是我妈。心里那点儿独生子的小脾气上来，张艺兴嘟着嘴不想理这人。一边又觉得自己越来越没出息，连话都说不清了。

“今天中午以前的三个月，张老师可不是这样的，是我做错了什么吗？”

吴世勋逆光站立，眼睛看上去黑漆漆一片，正是这种看不清猜不透才让人觉得他不好接近，可是对于张艺兴来说，这并非不好接近，反而是比恶魔还可怕，自己便是神话故事里被恶魔牵着手坠入地狱的叛教者。

但是叛教有错吗？没有，不过是输给欲望而已，何况他从来都是无神论者，无谓有没有信徒一说，可如果非要按上信徒之名，那就做眼前这位恶魔的信徒好了，一直到死。

“你当然没有错了，”抬眼迎面对上直勾勾的视线，那视线和片刻前没有区别，赤裸裸的对他倾诉自身欲望，“我想做，现在。”

 

还是体育馆的仓库，还是同样炙热的吻，连双手抚摸身体的步骤都没有变，因为吴世勋深知他敏感部位分布在何处，需要用多大力气能让他呻吟出声。张艺兴觉得自己全身写满如何被敌人制服，简直反面教材。身下的旧垫子有些硌，他挪了挪，但是凸起的弹簧仍硌着他的肩胛骨，挺难受。察觉到他的不适，吴世勋松开丰厚的嘴唇，哑着嗓子问道：“怎么了吗？”

“硌。”

多余话一句不说，吴世勋揽着张艺兴的腰部将他抱在自己怀里，而后坐直身子，于是形成他最受不了的骑乘位。早就勃起的东西顶在股间，隔着裤子都能感觉到那股烫热。张艺兴脸红了，埋首于吴世勋脖颈间，呼出的热气蒸红耳根，他窃笑出声。

并不在意被怀里的人嗤笑，反正笑来笑去都是张艺兴在笑他，无所谓。双手从内裤边沿伸进去，揉捏着软嫩的臀肉，不得不承认，初次见面就对张艺兴的屁股感兴趣，被西裤包裹的部位紧致挺翘，当时就在想摸上去会有何种手感，后来一次次的事实证明，这手感简直绝妙。

“张老师。”这是他的恶作剧，在床上，他最喜欢叫着这三个字，每当他说出口，张艺兴就会红着眼睛可怜巴巴看他，最重要的是，裹着肉棒的肠壁会夹得很紧，一边绞紧，一边嘬吸，想让他快点射出来那般用力。

“张老师是中午没要够吗？”

“……废话多……嗯……”不安分的手沿着股沟触到穴口褶皱。经历过多次情事的地方早就敏感至极，在刚才接吻的时候便开始一张一翕，此时穴口虽然干燥，然而内里恐怕早已湿软，准备好接受狂风暴雨的进攻。

“那张老师能告诉我为什么要躲——”

“我喜欢你。”声音如同蚊呐，但这地方太安静了，最细小的动静也能准确无误被捕捉，“喜欢你喜欢到想天天跟你上床。”

面子啊，矜持啊，以及种种恐惧都无所谓了，他急需找个出口一吐而快，与其找不到合适的人，不如干脆告诉最应该知晓真相的人。张艺兴撑着那副宽厚的肩膀，直视对面有些惊愕的双眼。

“我是不是有病？”

说罢，他垂下头闭上了眼，毕竟还是害怕这人可能只想要肉体关系，因为感情这玩意儿太复杂，不是谁都随时做好准备去接受的。

“我也有病，而且……病得不比你轻。”

不等他太过迟钝的反射弧消化明白这种变相告白，吴世勋猛然收紧挂在张艺兴腰间手臂，对着湿润的嘴唇舔舐啃咬。性快感从舌尖一路向下，经过食道经过胃部，在小腹聚集，越聚越多，快要爆炸。没有得到抚慰的阴茎已然勃起，铃口条件反射分泌体液，可是吴世勋似乎打定主意不去理会这可怜的东西，只专注于漂亮的脖颈，红肿的乳尖，笔直的脊椎骨，当然还有最软嫩的臀肉。

“难受……帮我摸摸……”猫叫一样的哀求。

“哪里？这里？还是这里？”

摸遍了全身上下，就是不摸最该得到抚慰的地方，吴世勋坏笑着看怀里人愈加通红的皮肤，他吻了吻耳垂，一字一句又说道：“告诉我啊，张老师。”

……兔子急了也会咬人的好吗。张艺兴瞪了他一眼，抓过其中一只逡巡于腰际的手，径直按在肿胀难受的阴茎上：“这里。”

“不要。”

这人！

“你哪次不是被我肏射，还需要帮你摸吗？”

“……那就快点，别浪费时间。”

吴世勋闻言挑了挑眉，本是调笑的表情瞬间被收回，他松开张艺兴，向后退了些，动作麻利解开皮带，掏出那根粗硬的玩意儿，一边撸动一边阴沉着脸说道：“我没带润滑剂。”

言下之意，进去前先用嘴把它舔湿。中午刚尝过的滋味被味觉记忆翻出，张艺兴不自觉舔了舔唇，殊不知他这一番动作让吴世勋想立刻捅进那个柔软潮湿的地方，狠狠地进出，彻底肏哭他。

顶进口腔的东西太长了，只吞下半截多就感觉顶到喉咙，他勉强压制不停翻涌的不适感，缩紧口腔去取悦吴世勋。灵活的舌尖先是绕着冠状沟打转，而后轻轻戳刺铃口，最后抬手扶住根部，张大嘴尽力吞下那一整根，可是太困难了，粗胀的肉棒不仅不能彻底吞食，反而随着他的动作越来越大，撑着嘴巴无法闭紧。咽不下的唾液顺着嘴角流出，顺着肉棒滑下，滴滴答答跌在垫子上，用不了多久，便濡湿了一小片。

他知道吴世勋不会就着他的嘴射出来，故意放缓动作，以吸吮舔舐代替套弄，他也知道吴世勋最喜欢他伸出肉红色的舌尖，像舔干净溢出杯子边沿的奶油那样舔弄顶端。三个月的时间足以让两个人对彼此身体了解透彻，他喜欢吴世勋的全部，那么吴世勋喜欢他的什么呢？除了脖颈肩膀，还有什么可以让这个人说出病的比他还严重的话呢？

张艺兴睁开湿漉漉的双眼，带着那点儿疑惑一边给吴世勋口交一边盯着他瞧。

“在想什么？”如同爱抚小猫般的手指细细抚摸他的脖颈。

“我在想，你为什么病的比我还严重。”

直起身子跨坐在吴世勋身上，张艺兴握住两人互相抵在一起的东西轻轻撸动，吴世勋的明显比他大一些，暴于表皮的青筋摸上去有种异样快感。

“听过感冒传染吗？往往被传染的要比传染疾病的严重许多。”

一直揉按穴口的手指终于进去一根，但还是不够，想要更粗更长的东西进来。

“所以，还是我先得病？”

“这很重要？”

“不重要。”

搅弄肠壁的手指十分灵活，甚至带了玩弄心思，轻轻用指甲剐蹭敏感位置附近，攀着宽阔肩背的十指突然收紧，腰肢却软了下去。

是啊，谁先喜欢上谁一点儿也不重要，重要的是别错过。

扶着那根粗大的东西，他深呼吸着，抬起屁股开始吞食它，然而只进去顶端就被撑得受不了。虽然做过很多次，可每一次的进入都是个困难过程，偏生那人还喜欢以此打趣他，有一回被逗急眼了，张艺兴推开吴世勋，动作麻利掰开吴世勋双腿作势就要反攻，居高临下的说不行我捅捅你试试。现在还记得那人顿时煞白的脸，捂着屁股对灯发誓再也不逗他。

所以说，小孩子就是小孩子。

 

努力放松后穴肌肉，张艺兴绷着双腿，小幅度上下套弄肉棒，可是这样做太慢了，仅是顶端根本满足不了内里的空虚，他闭了闭眼，猛地沉腰坐下去。这简直是破开内脏的疼，疼的他直喘粗气。

“你——”

吴世勋想从体内退出来，却突然被抱紧，他听见张艺兴抖索着嗓子跟他说：“别动。”

以前稍微疼一点儿都会受不了，也可以说被吴世勋惯得只会躺平享受，但是现在不想了，他觉得不仅是快感和舒适，他还想要疼痛，从吴世勋这儿得到的疼痛，这样才会感觉到彻底拥有这人。

是不是很有病？有病就对了，爱啊喜欢啊，本就是感情疾病。

也不知道过了多久，那股难受终于渐渐退下去，取而代之的是急需索取的欲望，他攀着吴世勋的肩膀，再次小幅度套弄起来。紧致的内里终于想起之前被肏弄时的快感，很听话的去裹缚纠缠，耻毛摩擦着会阴，冒水的前端蹭着肌理紧致的小腹，在其上留下黏腻透亮的痕迹。

粗喘声紧随席卷而来的情欲漫入耳朵，刺激了神经末梢，手指尖都在发麻。或许是头一次见到主动的张艺兴，吴世勋连平常说惯的糙话都忘了说，只一味盯着在他身上起伏的人，其实不说也好，被情欲侵染的张艺兴是全世界最好看的风景，看风景时闭紧嘴巴才是最佳选项。

他舔了舔嘴唇，张嘴便咬上胸前红肿的两点，那地方的柔软不同于后穴肠壁，像是带了奶香味的乳酪果冻，它们在他嘴里变得比先前更加红肿，吴世勋没忍住，用牙齿细细捻磨，待松开时，乳尖水润鲜红，还有肉眼可见的齿痕，一片淫靡无比景象。

“需要帮忙吗？”

他不过随口一问，谁知张艺兴抬起头看着他，挑起嘴角笑得特别嚣张，回答道：“不用……嗯……”

“真的不用？”说是这么说，两手还是拖着臀肉，帮怀里人一起一伏用后穴奸淫自己的东西。

“啊……嗯……废话……啊……多……”

真可爱。

说实话，起初真的只想做炮友来着，毕竟从方方面面考虑，找一个洁身自好的老师比外面任何一个都强百倍，可真正食髓知味后，才发现离不了这具身体了，接着，便离不开这个人了。所以到底是先有性还是先有爱，他想了很久，从来没有碰到过契合度如此高的人，每回想着射外面，却每回忍不住内射，他甚至幻想过按着张艺兴狠狠做上三天三夜，把每一滴精液都射在里面，会不会射到那人怀孕。你看，他是不是病得不比那人严重？

不过就像张艺兴说的，谁先得病，谁更严重，这些都不重要，别错过才是关键。吴世勋埋首于那白皙的脖颈，深深嗅了一口那股淡淡的奶香味，开始更大幅度的进出肏弄。

 

随着时间推移，后穴渐渐被肏的柔软，内里体液不断分泌着，发出咕啾咕啾的声响，空气中也逐渐漫上一股男性荷尔蒙味道。蹭着小腹的阴茎愈发肿胀，张艺兴知道自己快射了，此时他如同猫一般瘫软在吴世勋怀里，喉咙鼻尖溢出细细的呻吟声，虽小，却堪比春药，它们不停涌进吴世勋的耳朵，只觉搅弄肠壁的家伙像吃下了这些春药，从顶端到根部囊袋一点点胀大，生出挨肏的肠壁变成肉套子的错觉，存不住的体液从被撑平的脆弱穴口流出，两人交合处变得黏糊糊。

吴世勋顺手揩了些，体液在指缝间拉开黏腻的细丝，他抚上怀里人红润的嘴唇，以指尖像抹唇膏那样细细描绘，连唇纹都不放过。张艺兴这会儿有点神志不清，以为这人是要他舔手指，便张嘴含住那两根手指，双手捧着，舔冰激凌一般去舔弄。吴世勋脑子里砰砰砰炸开烟花，他抽出手指放倒张艺兴，两手将白嫩的腿根掰开到极致，倾身压上去狠狠进出。

“啊啊——”

攒了足够多的快感在这番大肆肏弄下立时爆炸，藏在深处的敏感点主动迎合硬胀的顶端，吴世勋也不客气，狠命撞击着那处，像要捅破肠道一般。腿根连着臀肉被撞得通红，后穴似乎失去了收缩力，任由粗大的肉棒蹂躏肏弄，无人爱抚的阴茎于空气中乱晃，铃口溢出的体液濡湿一整根，滑下去的混入后穴流出的，连接之处泥泞不堪。

“慢……嗯……慢点……”

“快点？”

整根拔出，整根捅入，次次精准的揉按敏感点。

“啊……混蛋……”

张艺兴攥紧了他手臂，扬起下巴发出既痛苦又欢愉的呻吟。

“爽吗？”

汗水从下巴滑落，融入布满薄汗的胸口。

“嗯……”

空气中的荷尔蒙味道越来越浓，后穴开始有节奏的收缩，这是快高潮了。

“喜欢吗？”

“喜……啊……射……嗯……要射……”回答的话语无伦次，他想伸手抚慰自己快点射出来，却被吴世勋捉住双手按在脑袋两边，睁开眼便看见滚烫的目光一动不动盯着自己，张艺兴侧过头不想让那人看见自己因求不得高潮而痛苦的模样——虽然喜欢吴世勋，但还是存了点私心，他不想过度把自己暴露给这人——若是把全部弱点暴露，那真就没有回头那一天了。

“张老师，看着我。”说一个词撞一下敏感处，身下人的呻吟被撞得支离破碎。

“嗯……”真的不想看，但又舍不得不看。眼睛慢慢睁开，眼眶里尽是生理性泪水，身上的吴世勋看上去模糊不清，唯独低哑的声音准确无误传入耳朵。

“爱我吗？”

“……爱……啊啊——”

一个爱字都没说完，就感觉有什么滚烫的东西填满身体，被这滚烫的东西一刺激，张艺兴蜷缩着脚趾，尖叫着射出来。

 

我也爱你。

 

体育馆仓库内的躁动逐渐平复，此时天色尚不算晚，但是月亮已然悄悄升起，透过排气扇能看见一点点冷白色边缘，吴世勋替张艺兴穿好衣服，慢慢揉捏他被过度折磨的腰部。突然发觉先前的着急上火通通跑没影了，就因为那一个字，所有的不满足和不安分全部不见了，人啊，还真是容易满足的物种，尤其两个病入膏肓的人，一点点互相安慰就能果腹。

其实这样也没什么不好，省得彼此去祸祸别人，毕竟一个贪婪，一个不满足，除了彼此，恐怕还真找不到第二个合适的人选。

那就这么“互相祸害”一辈子吧，至死方休。


End file.
